malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivanr
Ivanr, also formally called Ivanr of Antr,Stonewielder, Chapter 2, US HC p.98 was the ex-Grand Champion of the Jourilan Imperial Games who had refused the Call to the Stormwall and been imprisoned, tortured, and eventually banished for it.Stonewielder, Chapter 1, US HC p.49-51 After "retiring" from the Games, he had hacked out a small vegetable farm in the unsettled far south of Jourilan, hard up against the foothills of the Iceback Range. He was a mixed blood Thelomen Toblakai whose mother had been from the Red-Rock tribe of the Thoul-Alai, and he was looked upon with disdain by both his peoples. Mocked as a coward, he had in fact sworn a vow never to kill again after coming to understand the uselessness of his love for conflict.Stonewielder, Chapter 1, US HC p.49-51Stonewielder, Chapter 1, US HC p.99/101 Hegil Lesour 'an 'al described him as the "closest to a full-breed Thel that I've ever seen", a man who had once been better fed, but lost weight recently, and who carried himself like a soldier.Stonewielder, Chapter 3, US HC p.151 Although sworn not kill, he was still a ferocious fighter capable of defeating even veteran foes who outnumbered him.Stonewielder, Chapter 2, US HC p.100-101 Unbeknownst to him a pacifist cult of Ivanr had formed from his example leading hundreds to refuse service on the Wall.Stonewielder, Chapter 3, US HC p.156 In Stonewielder Ivanr was drawn into the brewing conflict between the Jourilan Empire and the Jourilan Army of Reform when his farm was visited separately by the Priestess and the pilgrim Orman. A squad of Imperial cavalry soon arrived to deliver a predetermined sentence of execution for aiding and abetting heretics. Ivanr defended himself by subduing his attackers before slipping into the wilderness.Stonewielder, Chapter 2, US HC p.100-101 Coming across a town gripped by religious violence he rescued an orphaned boy before finding a place with the refugees of the Reform Army.Stonewielder, Chapter 2, US HC p.105 There he was welcomed by the army's spiritual leader, Beneth who had been forewarned of his arrival by the Priestess.Stonewielder, Chapter 3, US HC p.148-156 With no other place to go, Ivanr remained with the Reform Army using his martial experience to train the peasant soldiers he was sure were marching to their own deaths.Stonewielder, Chapter 4, US HC p.195 Ivanr's presence served as a morale boost for the army as the Priestess had named him her disciple and true heir in the Path.Stonewielder, Chapter 6, US HC p.280 He would eventually become known as the Deliverer and was named Beneth's successor upon the prophet's death.Stonewielder, Chapter 7, US HC p.363 Ivanr was in constant disagreement with the Reform Army's Commander Martal whose brutal methods and secretive plans he questioned.Stonewielder, Chapter 6, US HC p.282Stonewielder, Chapter 7, US HC p.369 But he came to admire her and her "pragmatic embrace of the unconventional."Stonewielder, Chapter 8, US HC p.430 While in the company of the army, Ivanr twice faced servants of the Lady. First he assisted Sister Gosh and the Synod of Stygg to acquire skystones by providing the blood connection to his people's memories of the land. While in that place he fought a grotesque baby-faced creature.Stonewielder, Chapter 7, US HC p.357-362 Ivanr was later targeted for assassination by the Lady's agent Totsin. The traitorous mage was stopped by Sister Esa before she too was taken over by the Lady. Ivanr was forced to dispatch her animated corpse.Stonewielder, Chapter 10, US HC p.506-508 Ultimately the Reform Army met Prince Ranur and the full power of the Imperial army outside the city of Ring. The Reformists withstood a series of devastating heavy cavalry charges before slaughtering the noble army with the aid of Ring's citizens. Martal perished before the fighting was over, but the Reformists were victorious.Stonewielder, Chapter 10, US HC p.497/506 In the aftermath Ivanr attempted to stop the victors from slaughtering Imperial loyalists in Ring. In the midst of the violence he discovered the orphaned boy sadistically murdering Imperial prisoners. When Ivanr tried to stop him, the boy shot an arrow into Ivanr's chest. The crowd then tore the boy to pieces.Stonewielder, Chapter 11, US HC p.553-554 Ivanr survived the nearly deadly attack, recovering his senses long enough to deliver Sister Gosh's warning of a devastating tidal wave from the sea.Stonewielder, Chapter 12, US HC p.603 After the Reform Army's victory, Ivanr brought the bodies of Martal and the Priestess to southern Jourilan where he planned to build a modest monastery and bury them as a blessed martyrs.Stonewielder, Epilogue, US HC p.627 Notes and references Category:Males Category:Thelomen Toblakai